Hourglass
by Nymphadora
Summary: The HarryGinny fic you guys wanted, R&R, Pleeeeeaaase!


Hey everybody!! Some of you said that you'd like to see a Harry/Ginny fic telling how they got together, it starts off a couple of months before "Head Over Heels Insane".  
  
Disclaimer: If you honestly think that this is JK writing, I'm flattered, but you need some serious help. I own nothing, pity me.  
  
* * *  
  
Hourglass  
  
Time goes by at a slower pace when you're in pain, like sand stuck in an hourglass. But for Harry Potter, it seemed to have stopped altogether. It had been two whole weeks, two weeks of staring, of denying the truth. Sirius was dead, his greatest link to his parents was gone forever. Not to mention the closest thing to a parent he had ever known. Ron and Hermione had been writing him, but he couldn't bring himself to write back, they had risked their lives because of him, Hermione had almost died because of him, Ron and Ginny had both been injured, and Sirius HAD died, all because of him. He tried valiantly to push these thoughts out of his brain, but they had taken over his existence during the past fortnight. Harry crossed to his bedroom window, the one that he always kept open. Hedwig had been gone for nearly a week now, she didn't usually stay out this long, but then, he had spent the past two days sitting on his bed. The first of which he had used staring into the small, aged mirror that Sirius had given him at Christmas, hoping to see some trace of long black hair, or a hint of sallow, sunken facial expression. His attempts accomplished nothing but to give Harry a severe migraine.  
  
Harry had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the sharp tapping of several owls at his window. One, he recognized as his own, the other was a very old and feeble one who was swaying on the window ledge. Harry jumped up and realized something, the window had been open, or had it? He hadn't closed it, nor had he taken much notice as to whether it had remained open. He dashed over to the window, slid it open, and caught Errol just as he started to fall. The owl hooted in a far-off sort of way and allowed himself to be carried over to Harry's bed. Harry noticed for the first time that both owls were quite loaded down with parchment. He started to remove the first of the letters tied to Errol's leg. It was a very long and tightly rolled one that was sure to be from Hermione. He laid it aside and began to untie the next. It was a short, uneven scroll that looked as though it was from Ron. Harry set it with the novel that was Hermione's letter and continued taking burdens from Errol. There was another letter, and a package. He added all of this to the pile on his pillow, somewhat in awe of getting so much post. Hedwig fluttered over in a tired sort of way. Harry took a small package from her, also the accompanying letter. He had just started to open the letter when yet another owl soared in through the open window. It carried two scrolls, one bearing an elaborate seal. He opened the first of these with haste, almost afraid of the arrival of more mail. He drew an unsteady breath, there was only on thing this could be.OWL marks.  
  
Sure enough, as he unrolled the crisp, formal letter, he saw the telltale heading. He scanned the page tentatively. What he saw almost knocked him off the bed.  
  
O.W.L. Results for Harry James Potter  
  
Astronomy- A.79%  
  
Care of Magical Creatures- O.96%  
  
Charms- O.99%  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- O.100%  
  
Divination- E.83%  
  
Herbology- E.85%  
  
History of Magic- E.80%  
  
Potions- O.97%  
  
Transfiguration- O.94%  
  
Harry blinked uncertainly, these were good marks, he had achieved nothing worse than an A in anything, more than that, he had received an O in Potions, Potions! He tried gleefully to imagine the look on Snape's face when he found out that he'd have to accept Harry into Advanced Potions. He then had a sudden thought (as the Dursleys weren't home), and dashed into the small upstairs office. There he proceeded to Xerox the parchment. He took the duplicate copy up from the tray and sprinted back to his bedroom. Harry beckoned Hedwig to him and tied the parchment to her leg.  
  
"Get this to Hermione, all right?" he said softly. She'd go crazy when she saw. Hedwig nibbled his finger gently, though she seemed a bit tired. Harry watched her soar out of the window. Only then did he realize that he had more mail.  
  
~*~Bwahahaha!!!~*~ Cliffie!!!! I love you all!!! (all22 of you) Please R&R! Muah! 


End file.
